This Time as a Wayne
by Vigilante14
Summary: Join Naruto as he rocks the world but this time as a Wayne
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I donot own Naruto or Justice League; if I would have I would have changed Naruto's ending**

 **CHAPTER 1: Beginning**

"Where the hell am I?" muttered our hero as he look into his surroundings.

" **So you are awake…. Naruto"** hearing a familiar voice Naruto turned to see his oldest companion, his partner Kurama standing proudly although his size seemed to have shrunk.

"Hey, Kurama where the hell am I and why the hell are you so short ?" Naruto asked with hands waiving frantically.

Kurama sweatdropped at his partners reaction. Can't he realize that he and that damn Uchiha had died due to the injuries the sustained in their final battle at the valley of end.

"You are dead Naruto. From the look of things I think this is heaven" Kurama muttered dryly.

He got up and saw a magnificent and peaceful landscape. A huge waterfall and lake and grass and trees were as far as the eye could see.

"Wow, so this is heaven." Naruto said.

 **"I guess, the waterfall is a nice touch**. **"**

"Yeah it is" Naruto replied to his partners comment as his mind flashed over his entire lifetime. "So what next?" he asked to which the nine tail fox just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I think I can answer that." A voice said as Naruto and Kurama turned to see a young man with dark hair, wearing a jeans and hoodie standing He was holding a staff on one hand and holding a book on another hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he said with a smile on his face.

"It's just Uzumaki...So who are you? Are we really in heaven?" Naruto fired off

"Sheesh what's with 20 questions kid. What happened to the prankster who used to paint bomb the entire Hokage mountain?" the being asked with the smile on his face.

 _" _ **This person he knows about Naruto and the aura he is giving is far greater than Kaguya… Who is he?"**__ Kurama thought as he settled to glare at the individual who seeing his look just winked at him.

"Well you can refer to me as the gatekepper of sorts. You see my job is well to take the souls to either hell or heaven and well you are a special case, for I can count on my fingers there are only a few people like you who got to meet me here in this void between life and death" the being said.

"But why am I here? Am I getting punished for something" Naruto asked with Kurama beside him tensing knowing that even if he tried he wouldn't be able to defeat a divine being.

"No nothing of that sorts. You see we have been keeping an eye on you for a long time." the being said

"Why?" Naruto asked, concerned by the fact that the divine beingwere so interested in him.

"Well it is our job to look after the mortals but my boss was touched by your strength, young one. Out of the many people we have observed you are most unique. You have a pure heart and even purer soul. Despite how you were treated, you rose above that to help the people of the world and now because of your actions the Shinobi world is at peace. Hell you were even able to stop the brothers war which we never thought could have ever happen" Gatekeeper said.

"He he, it was nothing." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You have done much to change your world and now it is decided by the higher ups to offer you the chance to do it again. Sasuke was given a similar chance but he decided to pass on and enjoy his afterlife with his family" the being said.

"Well I am glad that Sasuke can finally be at peace. Another chance at life heh who would have thought….." Naruto asked.

"It is an exception which is made for you. On a personal note I would advise you to take it."The being said as Naruto and Kurama stared in shock.

"I accept." Naruto said after thinking for a long time

"Well I am glad. Now let me tell you in this new life you will have certain surprises and to overcome those surprises Kurama will be there to help you all the way"

"Really that's so cool dettabayo" Naruto shouted raising his hands up in air

" **Yeah I can see where you are coming from. Someone needs to be there to keep this idiot on line"** Kurama said while smirking at Naruto who it seems really wanted to throttle him.

"Well okay not let me advise you both guys" he said without a trace of amusement causing both of them to gain serious look "Don't puke"

Naruto and Kurama didn't had any time to react as a portal opened just beneath their feet sucking them i _n._

"Oh I do hope they like the changes done to them. Oh well now lets look at the universe where those monkey people live." The gatekeeper said to himself as he went away whistling merrily

Meanwhile

As Naruto and Kurama crossed the portal, they felt pain they have never felt before. Kurama turned into pure energy and seeped inside Naruto due to which his chakra coils were in a constant state of fluctuation. As Naruto crossed the portal he found himself enduring an unimaginable amount of pain causing him to cry out. The last thing he heard before falling to sleep was a male voice telling him something.

* * *

Bruce was patiently sitting on the chair, swinging his tiny legs to entertain himself. This was not an easy feat to accomplish for a four year old since they had been in the hospital for a long time now waiting for the baby to come, but somehow he managed. It helped that Bruce was imagining all the fun things he would do with his little brother once they got back home.

Mean while, his father was pacing outside of the waiting room anxiously as Alfred watched on with hidden amusement.

"Master Wayne, I believe if you continue in that manner, you'll wear the floor out in no time at all" Alfred commented lightly, eyes crinkling in mirth.

Thomas Wayne stopped and looked over at the other man with a sheepish smile.

"I can't help it, Alfred" his father said before he finally went over to sit beside them. "Even when Bruce was born, I was so nervous that another doctor had to take over for me."

He gazed up at his father, head tilting in curiosity. "Daddy was scared?" Bruce asked softly. It was hard to think a man like his father could ever be afraid; his father was always the one person Bruce ran to when he was scared and had nightmares about the bats entering his room.

The Wayne patriarch chuckled, placing a hand on his small head and smoothing back his hair. "Well, just a little, but it was also one of the happiest days of my life when you were born. It was the day I finally realized what being a Father is after all" Thomas Wayne admitted warmly.

Bruce grinned, glad that his father really wasn't that scared.

"A little?" Alfred repeated with skepticism. "I happen to remember a certain someone fainting at the first sign of labor and that was before we even arrived at the hospital that day."

His father coughed suddenly, face coloring red before saying, "Let's not get into that, Alfred. I was under the weather, that's all."

"If you say so, Sir" their butler agreed in a tone that said otherwise.

Before any more words were spoken, the sound of a baby's cry rang out in the room, signaling the arrival of the new member of the Wayne family.

His father quickly stood up, excitement and anxiousness returning at once.

A few minutes later, a nurse soon approached them with a smile. "Congratulations, Dr. Wayne. You now have a healthy eight pound baby boy."

"And my wife? How is she? Can I see the both of them right now?" his father asked, barely containing himself from rushing inside the room.

With the nurse's permission, the three of them entered the room where his mother was laying on the bed and holding a blue bundle in her arms.

"Oh, Martha," the Wayne patriarch let out, attracting his mother's attention.

She looked up, her expression morphing into pure bliss. "Thomas," his mother whispered, his father kissed her forehead affectionately and gazed down at the baby. The man then cradled the precious bundle in his own arms.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" he asked with worry, seeing how tired she appeared.

His mother caressed his cheek. "I fine, sweetheart. A good day's rest, and I'll be back to normal in no time."

Confirming that his mother was okay, he then turned to his father who was carefully holding the baby as he sat down on a chair beside the bed. "My little prince..." the man breathed with awe.

It was at this time that Bruce finally took a first glimpse at his little brother, blonde hair covered the head around a pinkish face. Then slowly, the small eye-lids began to open, revealing them to be blue as the sky.

Bruce could not help but stare deeply into those eyes, feeling a connection to his brother immediately. It was not something that he could explain; he just felt it and in that moment he decided to protect his little brother no matter what.

Noticing the difference in hair color than the rest of the family he turned to his father and asked "Daddy why is his hair not like us?"

"Yes, they are different hair color aren't they... he has my mother's hair," his father whispered out with such a gentleness only reserved for those he loved.

Bruce blinked at that. "Grandma?"

He received a nod in return before his father glanced back at him. "This is your brother, Bruce. Welcome to family Nathan"

"Nathan" Bruce said the name amazed at how small Nathan was compared to his hand. Was he ever that small? Looking at his baby brother, it was hard to believe anyone could be so small. So fragile.

"Can we take him home now?" Bruce asked, wanting them all to return to the manor so he could show Nathan their home.

Shaking his head, Thomas Wayne replied, "Not yet, Bruce. He still has to stay just in case because a newborn is very vulnerable; it's for his safety that he remains here for now."

He nodded immediately in understanding. "Because he's so small..." his brows then bent in determination. "Don't worry, I'll protect him Daddy," Bruce proclaimed with all the seriousness a four year old could muster.

His father smiled proudly at him while baby Nathan yawned minutely before closing his eyes in sleepiness, in the security of his family.

* * *

Naruto's life as Nathan Wayne was certainly very good. His new family was one of the founding families of Gotham city alongside the Kane family, the Dumas family, the Cobbelpot family and the Elliot Family and thus there was a lot of paparazziabout the young scion of the Wayne family.

Thomas and Martha were the best parents apart from Minato and Kushina that he could have asked for. They basically pampered him and if it wasn't for his past life experiences he would have been spoiled. When they had brought him home to the manor, he had been constantly surrounded by their presence. Naruto discovered that his new parents were very compassionate people, always wanting to help others through donations. As their newborn son, they showered him with affection and tender care, though Naruto was unused to such attention as back in elemental nations people treated him with cold shoulders and stony looks and it really made him realized what all he had missed.

Still most of all, Nathan had grown quite fond of his brother. Bruce was so innocent and pure that he couldn't help but see how adorable his brother was a sentiment that he would definitely keep to himself. And true as any older brother, Bruce was quite protective of him. However, as the mentally older one amongst them, Nathan also felt the need to protect Bruce in return. It was quite an odd match but it suited him.

Alfred was in all sense his uncle figure. The family butler was what one could describe as how a perfect gentleman should be and had a dry sarcastic way of humor one that Naruto had started to enjoy during his training with Jiraiya.

As the years passed Naruto finally started to enjoy his new life at the Wayne Manor with his new family but his family broke apart one night when he was four years old. Like any other night it was a normal night and his parents had decided to go to the Monarch Theater to see the 1940 classic film Mask of the Zorro. Since Naruto wasn't feeling well he decided to stay back while forced his parents and his brother to go and see the film.

Had he knew what was going to happen he would have done something to stop them from going.

A few hours later police arrived at the manor and told them that his parents were killed during a mugging attempt. Naruto was crushed, he felt that he was again given a short end of the stick. Could the fates be really that cruel to first show him what it was like to have parents and then forcibly took them away? He didn't know the answer for that question but what he did knew was the fact that his elder brother needed him and without wasting any time he and Alfred made his way to the police station to see a distraught Bruce Wayne being comforted by an unknown policeman and Leslie Thompkins a very close friend to his father and who he referred as aunt Leslie.

The following months were emotionally difficult for the family. Bruce had became aloof preferring loneliness much to the sadness of Alfred and Naruto who were the only one the eldest Wayne heir wished to spent time with. Naruto could sense that even Alfred was also shaken by his parents death but like a gentleman he didn't let his sadness appear on his face.

The funeral was a big event. For Naruto it was a similar scene from that of Hiruzen's funeral; Every known name from Gotham had arrived to pay their their respect to Gotham's foremost surgeon and his wife. The board of directors had met the brothers after the funeral ensuring them that their company was in right hands.

Naruto could easily see the greed behind those people eyes but he didn't said anything. One thing which Jiraiya basically instilled in him was patience, he would step back for now but any indication that this board is doing some underhand method to destroy the Wayne name and he destroy them completely.

As the months passed everything began to settle normal well as normal as it can. Witnessing the death of their parents had motivated his brother to such a degree that he had decided to wage a war on crime and to do that he had started to prepare himself both mentally and physically. Day after day Naruto would see his brother coming after school and go to learn fighting from someone named Ted Grant.

Naruto knew that some way along the line he had to get back to his original training, Kurama had woken by by the funeral ended; the fox in a sense was happy that Naruto could at least have a normal life even it was for a short time and had decided to help the blonde to brush up his fuinjutsu skills, being sealed inside two foremost sealing masters as well as being personally taught the Sage of Six Paths when he was just a kit he easily helped him to advance his knowledge; from where Jiraiya left. As the years passed by Naruto soon became a topic of debate throughout the city. He was a certified genius having an IQ of 220 and by the time he had reached 12 he had already received various offers from various prestigious colleges all around the globe.

It was during that time that Bruce, who was 16 now had graduated, completing his college world tour and had decided to go on a journey to prepare himself for the path he had chosen. The brothers knew that it would be probably the last time they will meet each other for a very long time and both decided to make the most of the peaceful moments thay had as in for the next few years are going to be hectic.

* * *

 _"_ Master Nathan, it seems that your yesterday's stunt had gathered many people attention. Well considering the fact that water sphere suddenly appeared out of no where and doused a burning building, it was bound to get attention." Alfred said as he put down Naruto's breakfast and the days newspaper on the table as his youngest charge sat on the dining table. The blonde male had changed a lot in past four years. Gone the baby fat which he was famous for in his early years, the blonde now stood at the height of 6ft and 2 inch and he had the same spiky hair his father was famous for.

"Good morning Alfred. So what does the paper say about yesterday's events?" Naruto asked as he read the news paper "A burning orphanage got saved from its imminent destruction. Act of God or something else. Well it seems that the religious section of the paper got its quota full" he concluded with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I don't think that it is amusing Master Nathan. You are lucky that no one saw you or it would have cause you more problems. Moreover do you really think that mutant groups wouldn't take notice of this?" Alfred asked as he sat by Naruto's side. Ever since Bruce had left on his journey Naruto had made a rule which made it mandatory for Alfred to have days meals with him, something which the butler would never accept but enjoyed nevertheless.

"Yeah well I'll be careful next time. Now let me finish this before Dinah returns. God knows how much trouble I am in for missing her birthday" Naruto said as he sat down and hurriedly finished his breakfast.

"Well I hope you are strong enough to face the incoming crisis, wrath of an angry girlfriend can make even the strongest men cower and run for shelter" Alfred thought as he saw his charge making plans to pacify his angry girlfriend.

Yup his charge was screwed and this time he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

While Naruto was making plans to pacify his angry girlfriend; In upstate New York Professor Xavier of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, psychologist, world-renowned speech maker, and peacemaker, was sitting on Cerebro a device created by his old friend Henry McCoy in order to find out what exactly happened a day before in Gotham city.

Apparently while he was making some lesson plans for his students, the Cerebro began to jingle-jangle its alarm. Giving a look to Logan and Ororo he made his to the Cerebro chamber to find out what has actually happened. After putting on his helmet which increases his mental capacity he was relieved to find out that the mansion was not being attacked. However on finding the source of the disturbance he was shocked to find that it came from none other than Nathan Wayne and from the readings he was getting were quite astonishing.

From what he could gather Nathan was an Omega level mutant that had activated his powers at an early age and was very capable of using them. His powers were some kind of energy manipulation which allowed him to control elements. Sure he could do more but Charles wasn't able to gather much. It seems that the Wayne scion had very powerful mental defences and maybe that's why Cerebro couldn't detect him till now.

Deciding to meet the youngest Wayne as soon as possible Charles removed his helmet only to see Logan and Ororo standing and looking at him worriedly

"Welcome back Charles, did you find something? You were in there for a very long time. All the children were especially worried about you" Ororo asked and beside her Logan just grunted athough if one could see he was quite worried as well.

"The alarms were caused by a very powerful mutant an Omega level while trying to save people in a burning building" Charles replied while both Ororo and Logan felt uncomfortable hearing about an Omega level mutant

"Is Blackbird ready for flight or do we have to take a commercial flight bub?" Logan asked

Xavier nodded. "Yes the Blackbird is ready for action, I think we will see how the new upgrades will work. Ororo.. Logan.. the power readings are exceptionally high and controlled, we cannot allow this person to fall in wrong especially when Mystique is busy recruiting mutants."

Logan grunted but inside he was happy about the trip. He was getting bored sitting all day at mansion and teaching brats. Well this trip could help him relax a bit even if it was Gotham

Ororo on the other hand, kept her mind on business. "How exactly are we going to explain to the kids that we need to go to Gotham."

Xavier coughed uncomfortably. "Well that my dear I think we can let in your capable hands. I need to stay here and figure out where specifically the signal is coming from."

"I'll see if I can boost the Blackbird's range," said Logan quickly. "That way we won't have to take a commercial flight."

As Logan hurried out and Xavier started to ignore her pointedly, Ororo scowled a little, but that was all the emotion she would allow herself. She needed to remain calm in order to not affect the local weather conditions. She still took a moment, though, to imagine some kind of retribution falling on their heads for this before she sighed and walked out of Cerebro's chamber.

* * *

"I am so screwed" Naruto thought as he dodge the incoming barrage of kicks and punches from her irritated girlfriend.

How long has it been since they have been sparring? Approximately 2 hours if his senses don't fail him but still he couldn't help but keeping a smile forming on his face. From his early years Naruto liked challenges and the blonde bombshell in front of him was as usual giving him one, just like she had been since they met four years ago. Dodging her attempt to kick his head Naruto sped past her guard and holding her waist tightly flipped her to the other side of gym causing her to balance herself mid air and land on her feet. Feeling little bit of exhaustion, Naruto took a clear look at her and couldn't help but mesmerize at the beauty standing at the other side of the gym.

She had beautiful blonde hair that shaped up her face quite nice, add that to beautiful blue eyes and luscious lips made her look like an angel, but that did not undermine how much of an ass kicker she really is. The blonde eyes were locked to her boyfriend and she watched him with hunger in her eyes. She had average amount of muscles but that did not took away her desirable feminine form. She wore a tight black spandex top that wrapped around a set of sizable D-Cup breasts. The tight spandex workout pants that she wore fit around her luscious legs and rear like a second skin. She did not wear a pair of shoes for this workout session, showing her elegant and beautiful feet with perfect little toes.

Her name was Dinah Laurel Lance, she was eighteen years old and had been in relationship with our blonde hero for past two years. She had been trained by Ted Grant, the former Heavyweight Champion of the world in boxing and a celebrated masked hero in his day known as Wildcat, butas years passed Grant had developed a heart condition that caused him to reluctantly take a less active lifestyle. Naruto had went to learn boxing under him when he was twelve and had met her around that time.

Dinah was his favored protégé, he'd trained her as favor to her mother due to the rather close connection they shared both of them being super heroes during the golden age of heroes. Dinah it seemed took more after her mother and from an early age had decided to take her mantle of Black Canary. Dinah's father Larry Lance, who was currently posted at GCPD alongside Jim Gordon and her mother initially tried to prevent her but seeing her dedication soon decided to let her train under Ted.

Naruto and Dinah got off quite easily, first day they were seen chatting and after a few weeks they would behave as if they had known each other for years. Most of the time Dinah could be seen spending her whole day with Naruto at gym. Maybe that's why it wasn't much of surprise when they started dating when Dinah was around 16. It was around that time that Dinah's mother passed away leaving a void in the family. It was during this time Sara, Dinah's younger sister left to pursue education at Star city and Dinah decided to divert all of her time in training. It was only due to Nathan that she came out of her broody self. As the months passed they both got intimately close to each other eventually giving each other their virginity.

They were perfect couple completing each other like Yin and Yang. Thus it was not surprising to Naruto that well Dinah was trying to get some retribution for missing her party.

"Come on Dinah, I think it is enough, if we keep on doing this then well you are going to miss on the surprises I have in store for you" Naruto said hoping to placate her anger.

Dinah got still on the mention of surprises, regaining her breath she asked "Surprises?" and seeing him nod continued in mock anger "Well it seems that you aren't entirely hopeless Nate and I hope for your sake that they are upto the mark or else you'll be in for a solid ass kicking"

"Oh don't worry Miss Lance, this will be a night you will never forget" he said smiling as both went in to change their clothes.

* * *

As promised Naruto took Dinah for an opera show followed by sight seeing various places at gotham which hold very deep memories for both of them. Throughout the whole day they went doing various things with Dinah laughing and smiling all the way. At the end of the day he took her for a very lavish dinner at Gotham Sky which was one of the most famous restaurants in the city.

Normally people had to make reservations in monthsadvance to get a seat here but when you are the prince of Gotham city things like that do not apply to you. Sitting in his reserved booth Dinah and Naruto gave their orders.

"You know it was the first time you missed something like that and you wouldn't have done it for some small reason; so tell me what kept you Nate?" Dinah asked as she enjoyed the wine served to her.

Sighing Naruto tapped his fingers on the edge of the desk causing some seals to appear and then disappear after a few seconds. "Silencing seals" he clarified "Can't have anyone hear what I am going to tell you" he said as he sipped his wine.

"Well you remember the meteor shower that occurred a few year ago near Small ville right?" and seeing her look he continued "Well those meteors weren't the only thing that arrived that day. You know I could manipulate nature into sensing human beings; well for the last year I have been sensing different kind of energy coming from Small Ville. At first I thought it would be those meteor rocks, but a particular amount was very large to be that of a alien rock so well I did some digging and found out that there has been some sightings of a man known as 'blur'. Long story short I decided to delve more and….."

"And… come on Nate don't hang up on me" Dinah said

"Well I found that we are not alone in this world" Naruto said as he told her what basically occurred

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ _ **Flashback Start**__

 _ _Naruto was standing at astral plane trying to figure out what the hell actually happened. He was trying to sense the being emitting that other wordly energy when some one just dragged his astral self to this fortress, which was well something to say.__

 _" _It's impressive isn't it?" said a voice causing him to turn around and meet one of the beautiful girls she had met in his entire life.__

 _" _Who are you?" Naruto asked his voice full of suspicion__

 _" _Relax I am not here to help you, infact I am quite happy to see you. You see I have been stuck here for past 18 years and well I need your help" the girl said.__

 _ _Deciding to give her a chance Naruto sat down beside her on a chair she conjured, "Start talking, and don't leave anything"__

 _"_ _ _Well you see my name is Kara Zor-El and I am from a planet named Krypton;__ _ _it was over two billion light-years from here, in the Xerius Galaxy…__ _ _...__ _ _"__ _ _but before she could say anything more the surroundings started to shake__

 _" _Please you got to help me." Kara cried her voice cracking up as the astral plane began to crack.__

 _" _Don't worry I will" Naruto shouted as he found himself back in his room with their__ _ _conversation__ _ _being ended before it even began.__

 _ _ **Flashback End**__

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **With that being said please Follow, Favorite and Review and I'll see you guys later.**_

 _ **Peace**_

 _ **Vigilante14**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I donot own Naruto or Justice League; if I would have I would have changed Naruto's ending**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _" _Please you got to help me." Kara cried her voice cracking up as the astral plane began to crack.__

 _" _Don't worry I will," Naruto shouted as he found himself back in his room with their__ _ _conversation__ _ _being ended before it even began.__

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Trip to Source of My Power**

* * *

"You do know, that well your discovery basically changes everything right?" Dinah said as she enjoyed the steak served to her. "I mean it is a big thing, people have been trying to prove it for years and they didn't got any proof until now"

"Yeah and well she wasn't the only reason for my absence, I also find out that well there are some moles in the Directors Board and they have been upto no good; mostly they are trying to sell the company's future products blueprints to rival companies but Earle well he is secretly trying to manipulate the boardinto doing some deals with Luthorcorp." Naruto said while he thought of the different ways to make the upcoming deals end. Lionel was now seriously bothering him with his feeble attempts to try to influence Wayne enterprises and maybe it was time for him to know what Nathan Wayne was all about.

"Well he ought to be afraid of you. People know the fact that you will eventually be the CEO of the company and well it scares many people out there." Dinah said but before she could say anything else her phone beeped, looking at her phone she saw her father's message

 _Get Home ASAP_

Naruto's eyes also raised as he read the message. "This is strange, call him ask if something has happened. Knowing Gotham anything is possible"

Dinah went out to call her father while Naruto paid the bill and called his limo. Five minutes later Dinah arrived looking pleased with something and hugged him tightly.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked

"Mr. Xavier called up and said that he had accepted me in his program and would be coming to Gotham around next week to talk to me," Dinah replied with excitement dancing in her eyes. It wasn't everyday that someone get accepted to be taught by Charles Xavier afterall

"Congrats.. Well it is not really surprising is it, the man had given you tips regarding your powers and had wanted to help you from the starting but your mother always rebuffed him but now the path is clear isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. Dad was happy as well and said that it was first good news he had heard since he reached New York. This case regarding big three of Gotham is well getting really irritating and with no new leads coming up I think it will be in cold case sooner than later." Dinah said as she looked "I asked him if I could stay at Wayne Manor tonight and he said yes but did said to use protection"

"He should stop joking like that you know, it isn't funny anymore." Naruto said as both of them talked about various things to pass time as the limo made its way to the manor

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

On the outskirts of Gotham stood the large Victorian style mansion which has homed the Wayne family for generations. By the time Naruto and Dinah had reached the manor it was way past midnight. Alfred did seemed to be quite unhappy with his such late return but well nothing Naruto couldn't handle. Currently they both were in his bedroom which he was forced to keep neat and tidy otherwise he would have to face a ticked of Alfred; which is never a good idea.

Standing beside his study table was looking the photos of his parents. "Sometimes I wonder if you are proud of me or not." He thought

Dinah moves to stand next to him and she picks up the photo. "I'm sure they would have been proud of you," she asserts about what they would have thought of him being who he was.

"You think so?"

"I do," she said and implied they would be too. Having never met them and never going to meet them, since they had died, Dinah could only go on Naruto's stories of his parents but knowing the blonde at a very personal level she is damn sure that she is correct

Naruto leans down and kisses Dinah softly on her lips as thanks for her words. Although in that dress she is wearing it takes quite a lot of self-control on his part not to rip it off. It had been a long night having to look at her in that and know he couldn't really touch her the way the more primal side of him was wanting to.

Dinah places the picture frame back into its place and took a look at Nathan who was wearing just shorts giving her a good look of his body. They were still going through that early stage where everything is still a rush of hormones and lust. She moves in front of Naruto and wraps her arms around his neck. Standing on her tiptoes she captures his lips with her in a long sensual kiss.

She pulls back a little breathless. "Just to let you know I got you a present too."

"Really?" Naruto asks, interested.

Dinah smiles and nods. "It even has a name."

"What name?"

Dinah brings her lips to his ears and whispers in her most seductive voice, "Victoria Secrets." She then steps away and slowly starts to walk towards the mirror, her hand reaching for the zipper at the back of her dress. She undoes it and lets the dress slip off of her. She steps out of the dress piled on the floor and pauses to give Naruto a moment to see her. The look on his face makes every penny she spent on this lingerie worth it.

Naruto's eyes take every moment to take in every inch of Dinah's spectacular body. "Wow" he murmurs.

Dinah grins at that one. She can get him to say that a lot. "Well I'm off to bed!" she announces. "It's shame there's no one to keep me warm." she teases.

It all happens in a blink of an eye that Dinah finds herself sprawled on her back with a very interested man atop of her. A man who is planting kisses all over her, making her moan with pleasure. "I'm going to get you very, very hot," Naruto promises her in a whisper.

"I only asked for warm," Dinah gasps out under his ministrations.

"I'm overachieving."

"That's really good overachieving," Dinah can confirm as her body already feels pretty hot.

"God you're gorgeous," Naruto has to say.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were only dating me for my body."

"Not just your body," he says and a 'bad boy' grin adorns his face. "But I would be lying if I didn't say it was a huge benefit."

Dinah laughs and then sighs in pleasure as Naruto leisurely explores her body. Things were about to heat up and she was going to do her best to enjoy it.

 **Lemon Begins**

Taking things in her hands she removed his shorts exposing his cock and balls to her. It was extremely erect and all twelve inches pulsed in her face. Her tongue trailed over the bottom of her lip and she placed her hand on his balls and squeezed them.

"Just relax," Dinah purred as she placed her lips on the head of his penis and prepared to push it into her mouth.

Naruto grunted as her lips enveloped his penis with a solid embrace. Her mouth worked him over with a hungry blowjob as Dinah's hand groped his balls. She stroked him and worked him over. The slurping and the popping his dick deep into her mouth, taking it halfway down her throat.

Naruto decided to give her as much pleasure as she gave him. She allowed her breasts to spill out of her top. They were D-Cup Breasts with erect and perfect nipples. He inhaled her glorious scent and fondled them, grabbing them, and causing her whimpering to increase as he worked over them.

Dinah popped his cock between her lips, hungrily dragging it around the top of it. She blew him, determined to get his cum down her throat. It was something that she was working with.

Naruto had to play with her sweet little pussy and he rubbed her clit to cause her to moan. She nearly gagged on his cock but it was worth it.

He rested back and Dinah's warm thighs were inches away from his face. Nathan groped her ass and prepared to drive his tongue into her perfect hot pussy. His tongue worked deep into her dripping cunt and worked her over. His tongue rattled inside her, going at very fast speeds and that caused her to go down hungrily on his cock.

Dinah closed her eyes, she was determined to gulp up his cum, drain his balls. Her hands fondled him, rubbing him like a madwoman. She kept trying to coax every drum of his seed from his balls.

Eventually Naruto unleashed his load deep into her throat. His seed spilled into her throat and she gulped it down. Rope after rope of heavenly cum splashed into her mouth and she pulled off, a few strings of it dripping down her lips.

Slowly, Dinah made sure Naruto's eyes were locked on her as she licked her bottom lip off.

"So hot," Nathan grunted as he watched her lip her lips clean and she smiled as she locked her eyes burningly onto his as she placed her hand on his crotch.

"And so hard," Dinah purred as she lifted her hips up with her legs spread inviting towards him. "I need that in me, now."

Dinah pushed her hips around his hard rod and her walls collapsed together around him. The blonde closed herself around him and began to furiously ride him.

Naruto felt the burn as she impaled herself over and over again on his cock. It felt so good, this tight heaven wrapping around his cock as her pussy lifted off until the tip was almost out and she forced herself down onto it.

"Oh, fuck Nate," Dinah moaned as he grabbed her breast and pinched her nipples, placing his lips around them and giving them an extremely hungry suck. He kept sucking and licking at them which drove Dinah to the edge of passion.

Dinah rocked her hips back against his tool as it probed inside her. She was really enjoying the feel of it, how much it stretched out her walls. She closed her eyes and kept herself tightened around him. His rod pulsed inside her as she rocked her hips back against him. The blonde was riding his member for everything that it was worth.

He thrust back into her and he used the next time she cum to reverse the position. Dinah watched as Naruto pulled out of her and her legs were spread. He pinned her arms down. Juices flowed from her thighs as he was hovering right over her and about ready to penetrate her body. The blonde panted heavily as Naruto was this close to entering her hot and warm hole.

He grabbed her breasts and gave them a hungry squeeze. Then with another motion he plunged his thickness straight into her quim. She tightened around him as he hammered into her.

"Fuck, fuck, more, more!" Dinah begged him as his rod assaulted her body. The blonde's hot walls tightened around him as Nathan drilled into her willing and wet pussy. He had his mouth down and he licked and kissed her breasts.

"You're insatiable, aren't you my little minx?" Nathan grunted as his balls dribbled against her thighs. He could feel her arousal and it was wet. She was so tight, wet, and hot that Nathan felt in heaven as she worked around him.

"YES, FUCK ME HARDER NATHAN! HARDER!" Dinah begged him as she squeezed his bicep roughly, digging her nails into it. She moved her nails over and sunk them into the back of his neck. This gave him encouragement to plow into her tight body.

Naruto grabbed her legs roughly and she squealed with delight on that. His hands pinched the lovely flesh and then moved around to grope her tits. He slammed his rod deep into her body and stretched her out, causing her screams to get even more vocal as he hammered her tight, dripping, lovely cunt. The deeper his rod plowed into her, the more she screamed.

"You want it hard ,You got it," Nathan grunted as he emptied her all the way, touched the tip against her dripping slit.

Then he grabbed her thighs and pushed into her. Her legs kicked up with her ankles resting on his shoulder.

Dinah clenched him as he rode her into the bed. With the fercocity with which they were fucking each other she wasn't sure if the bed could hold much longer and she would not be any the wiser until she hit the ground.

"I always knew you like something strong and powerful between her legs," Naruto commented as he cupped her breast and sucked it which she moaned from his actions.

She used her legs strength to flip him over onto the bed and she placed her hands down on his shoulders, giving him a rough kiss, biting down on his lip. She trailed down his body and played with his ball sac before his cock was pushed all the way between her moistening thighs.

"Yes," Dinah moaned as she worked her hips around him, fucking him hard. She bounced up and down, she was not the least bit tired and she was pleased to see that he kept up with her stroke to stroke. This was everything that she imagined that he would be and more.

His hands groped her ass and she reared her head back, giving a powerful moan. She managed to hold herself back as to not defean him with her cry.

"Fuck, I feel it," Dinah mewled as her thighs clamped around his rod and she brought him deeper into her body.

His cock speared between her thighs, digging deep into her slit and she closed her eyes, moaning at the top of her lungs. He was this close to causing her mind to be blown and he pressed as far deep into her as he could manage.

Eventually, Nathan managed to speed up his thrusts and blow her mind even more. He was about to pump into her.

"Cum in me, I want it, I need it," Dinah said as she clenched his base with her pussy and rode him up and down like there was no tomorrow.

His cum exploded into her, shooting several thick spurts of his seed deep into her. She closed her pussy on him, milking his rod as he fired his load into her. _Dinah saw stars as she pulled out of her._

"You want it, don't you?" Dinah asked as she exposed her sexy ass towards him. "You were staring at it for the whole day; I'd like you to fuck it."

His cock rose up at attention at the thought of fucking Dinah's ass and his cock was already well lubricated by a combination of their juices.

Dinah's tight ass wrapped around his pull and he grunted as she sat down onto his erect cock, her ass being stretched out.

"Fuck me"" Dinah moaned as she felt it up her ass. This was a better feeling than fighting for sure. He grabbed her breasts and eased her anal cavity down onto her ass as she threw her head back. Naruto placed his fingers onto her pussy and collected the excessive juices off.

He continued to fuck her ass hard. Her tight anal cavity wrapped around his rod as she bounced up and down him. Her tight buns worked him down up and down, hugging his cock.

He placed his fingers up towards her mouth and she sucked the juices hungrily off of his fingers. She licked him hungrily and rocked herself up and down his ass. She squeezed around his cock and rocked herself all the way down on his balls.

Naruto grabbed her pussy and hammered her hard. She hung onto him, her ass tempted and played with him as he prepared to inject her with his love juices.

"Oh cum, cum in my ass," Dinah breathed and the thunder clap was not the only bang that resounded through them.

His cock unloaded his cum into her ass. She moaned as he grabbed her breasts and pussy, breathing at the top of her lungs as her mind was blown as she came down from a climax.

 **Lemon End**

As Naruto slept that night he had a comfortable sleep with his girlfriend in his arms but that night his dreams were not his own.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he found himself on a large mountain. Giving himself a few seconds to adjust to his new surrounding he found that he knew this place very well; for he was standing on the top of fourth hokage's face. It was time of sunset and what shocked him was the fact that old man hokage was standing on the edge watching the village.

"Jiji" Naruto said with his voice cracking a little bit

Sarutobi turned around, smiled and said "I am not Sarutobi Hiruzen….Naruto or should I call you Nathan now."

"Anyone is fine," Naruto said as he looked on to the man. How could he not be his jiji, his chakra was exactly like what he used to remember ,warm and commanding, "You said you are not my jiji. Who are you? Where am I? Is any of this even real?"

"That's quite long thing to explain. Why don't you sit Naruto.. you look tired" 'Hiruzen' said as Naruto again found himself in a new place. This time was Hokage's office or specially Hiruzen's office. "As you asked nothing of this is real. We thought that if we provided you with a familiar surrounding you will feel comfortable"

"We? Who is 'we' exactly?" Naruto asked as he looked at the office. It was the same as he remembered with all his jiji's thing at one side and books on other.

"That's little hard to explain. Tell me Naruto what do you know of chakra?" Hiruzen asked "and please don't recite that academy definition, will you"

"In basic terms source of my powers" Naruto answered and in that moment it clicked to him who he has been talking to "So, wait a second, are you implying that you are Chakra entity kind of thing?"

"Well yes," Hiruzen said "and no. We are not what you call an we have to explain on the basis of science we can describe ourselves as the energy which was present when the big bang occurred and life was give to the universe and the energy which will be present when the last molecule dies in the universe. Chakra was introduced to your previous world because we wanted so and it wasn't present in this world again because of our decision"

"So you are saying that chakra is some kind of thing like gravity," Naruto said

"Yes"

"But then how can one have conversation with you?" Naruto asked

"Well I cannot explain you that but what I can tell you is the reason why you were brought her" Hiruzen said

"O-okay. Drop the bomb on me, my gut is telling me it isn't going to be good" Naruto muttered

"Ever since you were born we have kept an eye on you. You can say we know you better than anyone around, things are going to get ugly soon and although we do believe in you, you will need to form a group to aid you and even though you have a lot of responsibilities on your shoulders but don't forget to enjoy yourself" Hiruzen said

"Enjoy my life," Naruto mumbled "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"You will know soon enough. Now it is time for you to go. Enjoy the gifts by the way" Hiruzen said as he stood up and placed his hands on Naruto's chest. Naruto could feel the sensation of familiar chakra passing through him, it was different yet same. The last thing Naruto saw was Hiruzen's smiling face as the world around him disappeared.

* * *

"You do know that he is overpowered, don't you?" Death asked the person who was just standing at the stage looking at the vast Universe. She basically had a first seat view of what happened with our resident blonde. Increasing his ever so powerful ability to manipulate nature chakra was troubling enough it is but what took the cake was his new connection to the Life Entity.

"It seems you are quite disturbed by this development Death" the person asked as he saw her frowning.

"Two universes have merged ever since Uzumaki was brought in this plane of existence. We were able to keep his home dimension from merging or else it would have been what the mortals call as cluster fuck. He is bound to attract attention from cosmic forces both good and bad. Some would try just to steal his power other will try to control him" Death said

The person's eyes flashed with the power of billion suns, "Their deeds will accomplish nothing, it is the will of my master. Uzumaki Naruto was to be given another chance relive his life, My Master demanded it. Earth needs him at his most powerful and that's why master made his body almost like Hagomoro."

Death stared at the man for a long time. She knew that the person was really hiding something deep but sadly she cannot point that to him

He afterall was the disciple of the One Above All.

Nodding to him she left to attend to her duties hoping that nothing bad really occur to the blonde she had been looking after in secret ever since he was born.

He carried her mark after all.

* * *

 **With that being said please Follow, Favorite and Review**

 **AN: I am thinking of rewriting TGTEW with Naruto as WW's brother.**

 **Next Chapter: Saving Kara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Saving Kara**

* * *

Naruto was currently at the site which according to his clone held Kara. He wondered what he had really got himself into this time and felt as if he had stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire. According to his clone's memories Hydra agents had arrived at the site the same time he had arrived and had soon created a strong hold over that place.

Naruto was really shocked with this news. He knew about Hydra and if anyone in a present day didn't well they were just lying or well living under the rock. After secretly going through various government files Naruto was able to find out that some time before August 1945,surviving fugitive members of Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan, were recruited by the Red Skull to become the modern organization of Hydra.

Initially Hitler was in control of it and had assigned Red Skull, Armin Zola and Supreme Hydra to take care of it reigns initally they had the upper hand but with the help of Captain America and rest of the JSA soon they started to loose and eventually it was destroyed in the final battle which saw the death of both Captain America and Red Skull and Hydra was presumed to be dead.

" _Or they were just acting dead while playing from the shadows,"_ Naruto thought as he saw the Hydra guards patrolling the sector _"Okay time to get those ninja skills back to work"_

Getting into the sage mode Naruto scanned and looked for the patroller who was alone. Thankfully Naruto was able to find two poor souls to scare off. He was pretty much sure that his costume of Snake Eyes from G.I Joe would help in the task.

Silently making his way Naruto used the cold arctic weather to ampilfy his hidden mist jutsu and covered the whole area with a lot of mist. Thanks to the newest cloaking device created by the Wayne foundations he was sure that the detectors in the area won't be able to get him. Silently walking behind the two guards Naruto eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Did the tech department had any luck opening the ship?"

"Nope, I just hope they are able to do it quickly, we have been here for a lot of time to get Sheild's attention"

"Yeah-" the goon was cut of when he was dragged to the other side of the area

"Hey what happened?" the goon shouted as he ran to the other side of the mist only to see his companion unconscious. He tried to inform the others but found out that the comms were jammed. He felt someone behind him, starteld he turned around to be sucker punched in the gut. The last thing he saw was red slitted eyes before every thing turned black.

Naruto sighed after he went through the minds of both of his victims. Thanks to the mind techniques Ino had taught him getting past their mental defenses was quite easy. As expected Hydra was able to tune into the mental frequency by the help of one of their telepaths when Kara talked to her, the telepath was dead because of over straining herself but was able to find out the location of Kara's ship.

" _Well this is going to be a problem. From what I have gathered there are a hell lot of people inside the cave with guns and everything and well then there is that Lady Viper..."_ Naruto thought as he went towards the entrance.

Knowing that the entrance had two guards Naruto created two shadow clones and henge them to his previous two victims. The clones were able to get close enough to the guards before they realised that something was amissed and were able to subdue the two gatekeepers very easily.

"Okay Alfred I am in," Naruto said after entering and sitting on a vantage point. "It seems we are dealing with Hydra here."

"Hydra, It seems your unpredictability runs in your mission as well" Alfred said "Try not to ruffle to many feathers sir but if your training is anything to go by I am sure Hydra would have a lot of problems but do be careful Sir."

"Yup, talk to you later Alfred" Naruto said as he scanned cave using his HUD visor and was shocked to see several weapons that were in development in the level below. There was enough hardware in here to overthrow a small country, or maybe even a large one, depending on the creativity of the user. It seems that in a matter of few days Hydra was able to convert the place into a mini base with many rooms to store things as well as security measures.

Naruto also noticed that the room he was currently in, was rigged with laser security which went down for approximately five seconds after a span of ninety seconds. For a normal human seeing that details would have been impossible. But does any part of Naruto screamed normal.

Enhancing his speed with chakra, Naruto was easily able to dodge the lasers as he made his level to the floor below. He kept to the shadows as he looked around for some clues regarding Kara's ship.

His ears picked up some noise coming from a nearby room, catuiously he made his way to that place

"Sheild knows that we are here...we must hurry, you both go and inform lady viper" A Hydra operative said as he motioned the two guards to follow his order who left him all alone in his room. Noticing the opportunity Naruto went down and hit a pressure point in his neck rendering him unconscious. He carefully took out the memory chip of his system and went on two find Kara's ship.

He was able to get the required info about Kara's ship when he heard a gun cocked at the back of his head. Turning around, Naruto caught the arm of the agent before he could fire at him and crushed every bone in the HYDRA goon's arm. Not satisfied with the pain he had already delivered, Naruto hurled him through a glass window.

Viper stepped forward, she thought that she sensed an intruder and well she was certainly not expecting a real life 'Snake Eyes' as an intruder.

"All HYDRA personel to base, we have an intruder….. I repeat we have an intru-" but before she could say anything else Naruto in a burst of speed closed the distance between them, disabled her communicator and then chained her against the wall in one fluid motion.

"Well, looks like I have you at my mercy," Naruto said and then were footsteps coming from all directions.

Viper's face turned into a smoldering smile and she said one word. "We'll see….we'll see."

The goons charged forward but Naruto avoided their attacks one at a time. He punched one of them head first into the wall and they open fired upon him. Naruto was able to dodge them easily and gathered a large amount of lightning chakra in his body and expell it outside. It was something akin to chidori stream but since he didn't had sharingan doing those attacks would be very difficult hence he found another way around it and well the result was that every person in the nearby proximity was shocked badly but the downside was that Naruto didn't had any control over the attack.

" _Hmm...this need more work,"_ Naruto thought seeing his work _"Now lets get on the job"_

* * *

Naruto made his way to the main chamber where Kara's ship was held.

But before he could made his way Naruto sense an attack from behind sighing he took out his sword and swing it at his foe, his foe blocked it with his own sword and to Naruto's surprise his sword was cit in half. Naruto was only able to dodge the attack just in time before it could have seriously injured him.

"It seems you don't know much about Vibranium do you?" Viper said as she attacked again

Naruto dodged her attack only to realise that someone else was behind him. The assaliant had some sort of claws which she stabbed him with on his back. Naruto just grin and said

"BOOM"

He exploded causing both Viper and the assaliant to flung. Deciding to deal with Viper first, Naruto jumped at her and deflected the sword ou of her hands. Giving a nice chop on her neck he made her asleep.

Taking hold of the sword, Naruto engaged with the feral assassin. The sword and the claws proved to be of the same material as they were able to withstand the attacks. Naruto was quite thrilled with how the battle was going. Even though the girl was quite feral her fighting was top notch, during the bout Naruto noticed three things

First the girl had claws on both hands as well as legs and was well versed using them

Second she had some kind of healing factor

and Third her eyes showed that she was being forced to attack her.

At his third observation, Naruto frowned and created some clones to distract her while he scanned her with his white vision. He was shocked to see some kind of mechanism in her brain forcing her to fight him. Determined Naruto joined the fight again as the girl killed all of his shadow clones. The moment she was within his reach he teleported above her head and rammed her into the ground with a rasengan.

With her incapacitated he forced her to look into his eyes and forced his way into her brain. He was shocked to find out that she was the clone of a man named James Howlett or Weapon X. He saw how she was created and then mentored by her mother Sarah Kinney. After being deemed sucessful by Hydra, Laura who was given the code X-23 was forced to kill her mother due to her killer scent and ever since that day she had been used as a weapon by Hydra. Naruto destroyed all the command centers Hydra had installed in her brain to contro her, finally giving her a free reign. Thankfully her healing powers healed the damage he had done allowing him to relax.

Naruto then noticed that Viper was trying to escape sighing he appeared right infront of her and forced her as well to see in his white eyes, accessing her brain was quite diificult but thanks to the mind tricks he had learnt from Ino during the war he was able to look into her mind and planted the order which reported how the ship detonated when they forced their way in and everyone apart from her had died in the explosion. Planting the order he let her go knowing well that it wasn't the last he ahd saw of her.

" **You are controlling those eyes pretty well,"** Kurama said as he looked what Naruto had done **"So what are you going to do with the girl?"**

"Going to give her a normal life, look at her she is barely twelve years of age and had so much blood on her hands already. You know Kurama this what would have happened to me if Old man Hokage had gone with Danzo's idea. She needs a proper life and she will get it"

" **You will have to change her appearance then,"** Kurama said **"These people donot look like they are just going to let her go away scott free"**

"Yeah I know...On the other note these extra powers which that entity gave me are awesome areen't they?"

" **Zzzzzz..."**

"Did you just….? Stupid fox," Naruto said as he sighed at his partners action "Oh well, lets get Kara out"

Naruto stood infront of the spaceship and was honestly baffled how to open it up. Trying the oldest trick which was present in his book, he punched at the door hard causing it to strain against the chakra enhaced super strength before it finally opened with a hiss.

The whole area was covered with light as the door opened revealing Kara in her magfnificient beauty.

"Hello Nathan, what took you so long?"

* * *

Destruction

It was a site Natasha Romanova was quite familiar with. As the product of Red Room she knew first hand what hydra was capable off. For the world Hydra has been dead since the end of second world war but only a few knew the real truth.

Hydra survivved and Sheild had been in a war with it ever since.

"It is impressive with what the other guys did." she said to her superior standing beside him

"Yes it is," said the man known as Nick Fury. Someone was able to get in a Hydra base and destroy it completely and Sheild didn't knew anything about it. The guys were thoroughly professional not leaving anything salvagable.

Oh he could easily see the World Council's reaction on this. Most of them would be happy that shield wasn't able to do anything about it.

]But he has more important things to worry about.

Things back in Gotham were changing, this new elemental had made waves and next week the eldest Wayne was also returning back home. It was time to play his dice and play well

"Agent Ramanova, pack your bags...you are leaving for Gotham ASAP, Agent Barton will look in this case from now"

"Sir" Natasha replied as she made her way to the nearest quinjet.

A spy's job was never over afterall.

* * *

 **So this is it. I know it is short, sorry for that the next one will be big**

 **so until then Follow Favourite and Review**


End file.
